


You're Cruel, Honey

by magicians_entrepot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Combat, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Too tired, and i need to post something before my account falls into complete inactivity, combat practice, honestly this is fucking garbage man but i..., i did this for writetober while i was burnt out, light teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicians_entrepot/pseuds/magicians_entrepot
Summary: Blackwatch Genji and Jesse practice combat together.Short, dumb, and purely a test of how I write combat.





	You're Cruel, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo i burnt myself the FUCK out during writetober and this was a product of my inactivity. it's shitty, it's all over the place, my sentence structure is god awful, but i liked certain parts of it and thought to post it because of that. the prompt was "cruel". have fun.

McCree bent back, sliding under the opposing man's blade, his breath fogging the pristine metal that hovered just inches from his face. In the split second of their shared pause, Jesse slid under the defined cybernetic arm of his sparring partner and pressed the muzzle of his revolver to his side. He wouldn't harm him of course, the gun was unloaded and Jesse's expression was entirely playful, but Genji didn't let his guard slip - no, not at all. Instead, he slammed his fist down on the loosely held gun, sending it flying down the cluttered training room, and snapped back - now standing safely just a few feet away. The tip of his sword was hardly a few inches from the center of Jesse's face.  
If Jesse knew any better, he would have thought Genji was having fun with this.

"You will have to do better than that, cowboy."

He laughed at this, yanking a secondary revolver from the back of his pants, and pulled the trigger once his crosshairs landed on Genji's exposed chest. Where a bullet would have landed the opposing man deflected the shot - from this, he cursed something Jesse couldn't quite make out - and charged forward, only to narrowly miss his target to a cheap dodge. Jesse was back on his feet, the balls of which were barely touching the carpeted floor as he ducked and dodged and grinned, watching his partner's expression tighten in frustration. There was an odd rhythm to their manic fighting; he felt like he was dancing between Genji's rough strikes and irregular movements, performing a show just for him. And, probably, a show for whoever was watching the security camera feed.

 

* * *

 

  
"Pretty good for a street ruffian, eh?"

The cowboy's words lingered in Genji's ears, and from such a close proximity they would have sent shivers up his now completely artificial spine. He did his best to ignore Jesse's further taunts and bouts of haggard laughter, and, as difficult as it was to keep that smiling face on the other side of his blade, he tried to remain completely on the offensive. All he was able to catch were a few hairs off the top of his head, anyway.

Nevertheless, when the chance did come for Genji to take advantage of Jesse's less artificial body, he became especially smug as he acted on it.

After a prolonged, tricky slot of time came and went, Jesse's breathing became ragged, his movements became sloppier, and Genji was able to land one or two minor blows on his forearm and shoulder, before just two quick moves were able to take him down. The cyborg rammed his elbow into the other man's back, driving what little breath he had out of him, and another well-placed, sweeping kick to his shins put him flat on the ground. For all the dodging and maneuvering and quick draws that the cowboy could do, Genji would not allow him to win.  
Jesse pushed his hands into the carpeted floor, and Genji pressed the tip of his katana into the man's back.

"Go ahead, Jes. Turn over."

He caught a glimpse of a grin on Jesse's end, only making him press harder.

"H-Honey.. you're cruel, y'know that? Completely.. completely ruthless."

"Good." Genji, relaxing his position above the other man, sheathed the katana in his grip and sat beside Jesse's flattened body. His posture remained firm as the cowboy regained his composure, propped himself back against skinned elbows. It didn't look particularly comfortable, but Genji wasn't particularly inclined to judge him for it - his boyfriend had made a lot more nonsensical decisions than poor half-sitting poses, anyway.

"Let me kiss ya, Genji."

"No. You're sweating through your shirt and you stink."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

This was met with a pout that almost made Genji feel guilt and an offhand remark on the cyborg's utter cruelty. He laughed, and Jesse simply looked too miffed to join in.


End file.
